Alchemy in the Wrong Places
by Ignis Animae
Summary: When Spitfire meets Alphonse Elric things start to go hay-wire. As events unfold Spitfire's unwanted past catches up with her when she meets Edward Elric things go from bad to worse.


Disclaimer: Spitfire is my OWN character. All others belong to "Newsies." And "Fullmetal Alchemist."

Alchemy in the wrong places. A Newsies and

Fullmetal Alchemist Crossover.

The Armored Man.

"Spits! Spits; wake up girly!" Kloppman said shaking Spitfire. Spitfire opened one eye "I'm up I'm up: Get off my case." She grumbled. Kloppman went to wake the boys up: She had to get up first to dress because ever other boy newsie would see her. Only three newsies knew she was a girl. Those three were Jack, Mush, and Racetrack. Everyone else thought she was a boy; although she was a girl she was still treated like a boy, expected to fight and talk like one. She got up with her clothes in a bundle; she heard groans and whoops of laughter from the boys as she changed out of her pajamas and into work clothes through the bathroom door.

She was Jack Kelly's second right hand man. First being David Jacobs; Know for selling a hundred papes on her first day Spitfire waved the title away. But she was pretty good friends with Racetrack and Jack. "So how was the track?" She asked Race. "Ugh 'nother fake tip-off." Spitfire shook her head "You still keep fallin' for em'? Race rolled his eyes "Ya never know Spits. Ya never know." They walked up to the distribution desk "Fifty Weasel; not forty-nine. Fifty. Ya hear me Morris?!" Spitfire said narrowing her eyes. Weasel knew better then not to give Spitfire her right amount of papes. She heaved her papes over her shoulder; and went her usual route; down Bottle Alley and into Central Park. She already sold about five papes by the time she reached the park. A bunch off boys ran past her purposefully running into her and knocking her down. "Are you okay?" Asked someone; she felt a cold hand on her shoulder trying to help her up "I'm fine! Get yer hands off me!" She said getting up; she spun around to meet the person but was encountered by a man in armor. She had to step back a few steps and crane her neck to see the face of the man who's face would've been apologetic if he didn't have a helmet on.

"Uh sorry ma'am."

"I'm not a girl!"

Spitfire said angrily

"Oh! Sorry sir."

"I'm a newsie not a duke; you gonna buy a pape?"

"Pape?"

Seemed like that helmet was thicker then it looked.

"Paper. Twenty-five cents."

"Errm sure here you are."

The man said handing her a quarter. She started to walk off when he called "Wait!" She rolled her eyes

"No refunds." She said irritably

"What? No I don't want a refund I want you're name."

She paled.

"Spitfire."

"Nice to meet you I'm Alphonse."

"Uh yeah it was a pleasure."

She said running off.

At the end of the day with all papes gone; Spitfire met up with Race "You excited Spits?" She nodded "Been lookin' forward to dis all month!" Race grinned "Now show me yer poker face." He instructed. Spitfire narrowed her eyes a little and laid her ears back. Race gave her his most intense stare; she was about to break when Race let up. "You're defiantly ready for the Brooklyn game."

"Awright! Who's ready to bring the winnings home?" Jack called. The newsies whooped joyously as Racetrack bowed and Blink stole Spit's hat "Give it back!" Demanded Spitfire. Blink held it teasingly out of Spitfire's reach; Spitfire was panicking that hat covered up most of her face. "Wait a pape sellin' minute!" Yelled Skittery. "IS SPITS A GIRL!?" He demanded. Spitfire's eyes widened "I hate you Blink." She growled. At that minute her hair which she had in a bun came loose and her copper-colored hair fell around her shoulders. She looked at Jack pleadingly "Alright guys. Yeah Spits a goil. But she's a good and loyal newsie." Jack said. The newsies grumbled and looked at Jack with distaste

"You are all being irrational!" It was David.

"Why are we bein' irr- how you say it." Mush said.

"Spitfire is a good newsie and you think you're meaningless reputation will be spoiled!"

"Davey's got a point."

Chimed Race.

Spitfire grabbed her hat and punched Blink in the gut.

"Now that's out of th' way."

She looked up

"What are you starin' at? We gotta get to Brooklyn or Spot's gonna be soakin' us for ditchen' him."

She said walking out the door.

She saw the man, Alphonse, on her way out to Brooklyn with the boys. He waved timidly; she nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"'Bout time you got here." Spot said narrowing his icy blue eyes.

"We got held up." Jack said. Spitfire held back a laugh; held up was right.


End file.
